halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Reach
Halo Reach Beta According to the Bungie, the Halo: Reach Xbox LIVE Multiplayer Beta begins on May 3rd, 2010. :Thank you for the information.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Already put up Beta launch date and Reach box art up. Jacket On the jacket we only see 5 spartans but we all know that noble team have 6 members. So why do you think they only put 5 spartans on the jacket? CF 0 18:59, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :There are only five members on the box/cover art because Bungie intends Noble Six to be a completely blank character, even more so than The Rookie, leaving even gender unconfirmed. Noble Team are the main characters, with Six intended to be the player themselves, experiencing the game as if they were actually there. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I think reach is gonna be great I enjoyed every halo out can't wait! :Stay on topic, and sign your postsWarhead xTEAMx 20:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) How? How when the full game is out how are we going to explain the story canonicly? Because Noble six is a "Blank Slate" and some parts of the story are freeform :S --II Helljumper II 19:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :The game is set for a Fall 2010 release, and Bungie is not going Mass Effect/GTA and various others and having a multiple story scenario. Only Six's character is "blank" so the player can associate themselves with him or her. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Halopedia will only accept the Flat Black-armored Noble Six as canon. Anything else, and that's in your Halo universe. Brutes? We have no proof of brutes, yeah in the new vid it shows brute armor already seen, and possibly concept art inspiration for the elites of Reach. Not proof.--Lekgolo 05:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well Bungie may place them in Reach as another set of enemies, but if they do its unlikely they will be together with the elites. But it would be possible that the Brutes are also on reach as they have attacked different planets as well.Spartan Ambose 08:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sure they were part of the invasion. Just because it's a Sangheili-run fleet doesn't mean that no Jiralhanae were there, just that they weren't commanding any ships. Footsoldiers, perhaps.-- Forerun ' 14:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Right now canon doesn't matter, I'm talking the game.Lekgolo 19:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think they are in game because in the vidoc it shows a brute model different from halo 2\3. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 11:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Spartan, it shows one of those brutes in Etu Brute? Vidoc for Halo 3. I think those big ones were inspiration for the new elites, because theyhave the same helm.Lekgolo 17:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) If you look closely, you'l see they are different. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 19:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Because that one guy Bungie was filming in the vidoc who was working on a new Brute Model was totally doing that in his spare time with company resources, and they totally threw it into the vidoc for a clear three seconds even though it won't be in the final game. They will be there.StalkerGrunt117 19:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :ZingWarhead xTEAMx 20:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Look in the background, there's a yellow Chieftain seen in ETU Brute?.Lekgolo 05:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) We saw a Brute with a sword but he didn't appear.Oh, and I hope there is brutes, but it's unlikely.Lekgolo 05:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you think it's unlikely? Just curious. --TDSpiral94 10:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Why did you think they included them in the Vidoc?StalkerGrunt117 14:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Because, StalkerGrunt, they slapped them in for 3 seconds and they did the same with a sword Brute.Lekgolo 22:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they did but Brutes really appeared in Halo 3, with a sword or not. Bungie wouldnt show them without a reason.StalkerGrunt117 18:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Stalker, what does them appearing, have to do with a sword brute appearing?; I don't know really OK. But it's unlikly. And why, when they show the brute's concept, would they show the older versions, too?Lekgolo 04:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) And why would brute weapons disappear suddenly? Not a single one remaining?Lekgolo 22:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I imagine a few of the Brute weapons won't be appearing in Reach for canonical reasons, or perhaps they were unbalanced, but Brutes themselves would probably stay in the game as an alternative to the Elites for variety's sake. The ViDoc shows them wearing new armour, like the Elites - these aren't cut Halo 3 or Reach concepts, these were getting skinned and textured. Why would Bungie go through so much effort to show something that wouldn't appear? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 22:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Why was mine deleted all I said was that I think brutes will appear somewhat how hunters did in halo 1 if they are in Halo:Reach and it got deleted...why?oh well I just though that they wanted to focuse on the Elites this time and go back to the things that made Halo 1 good and brutes were not one of them...--Someguy789 20:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lekgolo, i was responding to your statement in wich you said that they put in the sword brute in the halo 3 vidoc and it didnt make it into the final version. The Brutes clearly appeared on the part with that guys screen and on multiple notes that had Brute written on them. Who said that Brute weapons dissapeared?? Bungie only said that the number of weapons are going to be reduced, but not that Brute guns are gone.I saw a note that said "gravity hammer" in the vidoc so dont jump to conclusions.i think they showed the early model because they want to make a new version similar to the old halo 2 one. The one shown in the vidoc Does Not look like any other brute ive seen. If the Flood are now gone, they may keep Brutes for variety and that all the hard work that was put into making them and their AI doesnt go to waste.StalkerGrunt117 16:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Considering a weekly update previewed the multiplayer announcer saying Grifball like the match just started leans towards a gravity hammer to be included TMek7Leader of Team 42 07:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Buck in Teaser Trailer Whenever I watch it I think I hear Buck in the background saying something about holding posistion--Someguy789 05:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Don't jump the gun just yet. Nathan Fillion, the guy who voiced Buck, was also a marine in Halo 3 and is good friends with Bungie; I mean he has flaming armor and doesn't actually work there, so while Buck canon wise was on Reach that doesn't necessarily mean he's in the game; Fillion may just be returning as a marine voice. Xxxjeffxxx 07:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::But one most also consider the possibility that NF will be returning as buck in some way, as Bungie has officially stated that they want to implement the Buck character in some way. Warhead xTEAMx 16:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Night Vision In the ViDoc at 5:41 I noticed the player is using some kind of night vision. (Like ViSR but without the outlines) It could be an armor ability but I doubt that, because there's already the sprint icon in the bottom left of the screen. 3vil D3m0n 12:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Old news, I'm afraidWarhead xTEAMx 12:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just curious if it will be an armor ability or standard abilty. 3vil D3m0n 12:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Standard.Lekgolo 17:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Grenade Launcher Ok, really, whoever's in charge of locking the Halo: Reach page at least needs to do a little maintenence now and then. Such as providing a link to the unidentified grenade launcher's page. Cool looking weapon, btw. (D3in0nychu5 07:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC)) I've always thought that a grenade launcher would look like a mix between the rocket launcher and the M32 MGL which has six shots, not a single shot weapon, its some what of a dis appointment.Laghing rabt 20:53, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Vidoc finds... While pausing the Vidoc, at 2:50, in one of the ilumination scenes, there was a vehicle that loocked like a civilian quadbike, similar to the mongoose. This may or may not make it into the final game. Also, banshees along with pelicans and mongooses appear. In the notes section, some of them read: "basic combat training" -maybe a training mission, "ghost", "wraith", "AAA wraith", "plasma carbine ?", "mortar cannon" -may be included in the final game and two notes that read "Brute" -possible comfirmation? Has anyone else noticed them?? StalkerGrunt117 16:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if anyone noticed the clue that we may be able to hold Jackal Shields. In the same post-it note section, there is one that says Jackal Shield and then a black star and a "wow!", things that only appear on post-it notes with new content.--Nerfherder1428 23:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Im a little worried here, I bought a used copy of ODST but it had the Johnson code and the 48 hours of xbl and the invite but i see no code on it. is it just owning ODST lets you play the beta?Or did someone buy the game just to take the code off of it? You just need the ODST disk-New or used- to play the beta. When it is launched (May 3rd), click on the 'Intel' section in the main menu of ODST, and POOF, there's your Reach beta. Oh, and please try to sign the next post you make with four tildes or the signature button on the top. --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?" Yugiohtipman34 07:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) thank ya and sorry--Sangheili wunna be 20:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :BTW, you said you just got the 48 hours of free XBL, which I just want to remind you won't suffice. you need a valid XBL gold Account to be able to play the BetaWarhead xTEAMx 23:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) How much equipment can you carry on you when you play Halo:Reach does anyone know? REach Out 10:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Please clarify: are you refering to the 'equipment' as in the new Armor Ability-System, or equipment in general, such as how many grenades and how many weapons? There will only be one armor ability slot at a time, but you can reuse the abilty after a short recharge timeWarhead xTEAMx 11:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) 3rd Person Assassination will not replace old-instant-kill assassination In the Bungie Podcast on the 28th of January 2012, 'The Beardtactular Podcast', it is confirmed that the new assassination method where you enter a 3rd person animation will ''NOT''' replace the old instant kill assassination, but be an extention of it, if the player prefers to do the longer assassination as a sort of, ''quote: "a Tea-bag plus". Originally when it was implemented in Multiplayer, one could only perform the new assassination, but when this was met with 'mixed feelings' to say the least, the old assassination method was reinstated alongside the new one. The new assassination method is discussed between 43:00 and aprox. 46:40, with the confirmation above is mentioned between aprox 43:00 and 44:30 or so. If one that has access to the article sees this, please rewrite the statement that says that the new assassination replaces the old one. Warhead xTEAMx 20:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : So pressing B will probably result in the old Beat Down Insta kill and holding down B (They said it in the Vidoc, I think) will be a knife insta-kill. II Helljumper II 20:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Presumably, yesWarhead xTEAMx 20:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Multilayer Cap i heard rumors that the the amount of players in a match is being increased for reach. anybody know about this?DeadReanimation 21:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC)